DNTM Cycle 13
Draw's Next Top Model cycle 13, will be the 13th season of the main series'' Draws Next Top Model'', this cycle featured 13 ameteurs models accross the country that competed for prizes and Draws Next Top Model title. The winner was Thanh Chi. Judges The judging table still remain unchanged from previous cycles. Nguyễn Yến Nhi, is still the host and the main judge, along with Xia Chen, the winner of FASHIONSIMS999 cycle 5, Trần Hùng Nam, cycle 1 alumni and Santro "Sam" Kosavikchike, the model mentor as well as the main photographer. This cycle will also feature Justina Lukauskė, BrushYourCats S2NTM alumni. Background *Cycle 13 was supposed to be the final attempt of the producers to film the series, after failing a lot of times. At first it was announced that filming took place on 14th April, 2017 but after nearly a month. It was cancelled and no more attempt of filming will be held from now on. *In the original footages that didn't be shown to public. Nguyễn Yến Nhi, the host of the show was running to her home in rain. Due to her carelessness, she tripped and fell into the street, face first. After that, a man who is called "Trai đẹp" took her to the hospital. Nhi lost all of her memories, even her knowledge of'' Draw's Next Top Model''. She was asked to be the host of the show, yet again, after so many rejections before that. Because she still felt perplexed, she agreed. During half way through the show, she gained all of her memories back after being kidnaped. She escaped and return. Though she originally didn't want to be the host, she had to because she was present in past episodes. Changes and twists *Still have yet to be change, the scoring system would be used for this cycle, but to make it similar with cycle 3, 11. This time, cycle 13 used the AusNTM's scoring system. *Cycle 13 is the first cycle that feature only one male model out of 12 models.This actually distinguish the cycle itself from cycle 1 and 4 which featured 6 or 7 models. *After the elimination, the eliminees still had to compete in photoshoots. The model(s) who ended up having highest average score from the judges woulb be able to re-enter the competition. There were 2 comebacks in this cycle that were held in separated episodes. Leaderboard *In episode 2, Sương quit the competition. *Episode 5 and 10 featured comebacks with Phương and Sang ended up having the highest average score and were able to re-join the competition. *In episode 6, Ánh left the competition for not having visa to go oversea with other models, no elimination were held after that. *In episode 7, Năm was disqualified for physical attacking Bảo, no elimination were held after that. *In episode 8, Ngọc Chi was disqualified for secretly using wi-fi to contact with family members. Scoreboard *After converting the scores into percentage and compare those scores with other total scores of previous cycles, Xuyên's total score in week 2 (20%) was deemed the lowest total score ever and Thanh Chi's total score in week 10 (96%) was deemed the highest total score ever in Draw's Next Top Model history *Xuyên's and Quy's score in episode 1 were tied, but the elimination of Quy were decided as she received less votes than Xuyên's from the judges (1-4). *Despite having the highest total score in week 2, Sương quit the competition. Comeback series Each week, after the elimination, the eliminated models still were able to participate in the remaining photoshoots to fight for 2 chances to permanently re-join the competition. After each comeback, the new scores of the models would be added into original total score and would be re-divided into the new average score to decide the next comeback model *'Comeback 1:' *'Comeback 2:'